


Starry Night

by cottonyunie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Teleportation, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonyunie/pseuds/cottonyunie
Summary: «Ti andrebbe di fare un giro per il mondo?»Kim Jongin x OC || One Shot
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/You





	Starry Night

Il cielo stellato era riflesso nell'enorme distesa d'acqua che si stagliava indomabile per chilometri e chilometri a partire dalla costa. La leggera brezza che rinfrescava la serata sfiorò il volto delicato di una ragazza, inducendola ad aprire lentamente gli occhi. Si guardò attorno, spaesata ed incredula, ignara della presenza che le sostava accanto. Un attimo prima era sul tetto di casa sua, a sognare di viaggi ed avventure, mentre ora aveva davanti agli occhi il panorama più bello e calmo che avesse mai visto. Sorrise ampiamente e, solo allora, si ricordò della mano che teneva stretta la sua. Jongin la fissava quasi ammaliato, senza spiccicare parola, un'espressione soddisfatta ed addolcita sul volto dalla pelle bronzea. Era stato un incontro assurdo, il loro, eppure nel giro di poche ore erano finiti per confidarsi i loro sogni più astratti ed irrealizzabili.

«Allora? Ti piace?» domandò con voce calda il ragazzo, facendo qualche passo lungo la spiaggia. La realtà era che per lui c'era davvero poco di irrealizzabile, nella vita, perché il suo desiderio più grande si era già avverato. Poter viaggiare da una parte all'altra del mondo con uno schiocco delle dita era il dono migliore che Jongin potesse chiedere. Aveva visitato ogni angolo della Terra senza indugio, al contrario dell'eterna sognatrice che aveva conosciuto quel pomeriggio. Succedeva così, per caso; a volte un posto gli piaceva particolarmente e decideva di rimanerci più a lungo, finendo sempre per conoscere qualcuno. Quella volta, una ragazza seduta su un marciapiede con il viso in lacrime racchiuso tra le mani, gli aveva confessato di non aver mai superato i confini della sua piccola città. Gli aveva confessato di non essere mai stata intraprendente o fiduciosa nelle sue capacità, poiché sapeva che per quanto avesse potuto sognare, sarebbe sempre rimasta la giovane insicura di una città che nessuno conoscerà mai.

«Stai scherzando? Tutto questo é assurdamente incredibile! Sei tipo il mio angelo custode o un genio della lampada? Ho mangiato qualche biscotto magico?» borbottò ancora sconvolta lei, scatenando la fragorosa risata del ragazzo. Nonostante quello ad avere strani poteri che andavano oltre la comprensione umana fosse proprio lui, ai suoi occhi sembrava che di magico ci fosse solo lo sguardo brillante della ragazza. 

«Ehi, non ridere, sono seria! Come cavolo...si, insomma, fino a qualche minuto fa eravamo sperduti nel nulla e adesso...adesso, guardaci, siamo su una spiaggia incredibile con dei grattacieli enormi alle nostre spalle e l'oceano davanti agli occhi! Stento a credere di essere sveglia...perché sono sveglia, vero, Jongin? Non mi hai drogata o cose del genere, no?»

Jongin sollevò un sopracciglio, portandosi una mano alla bocca per nascondere l'ennesimo risolino. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il teletrasporto potesse ritornare utile nella sua vita sentimentale.

«No, non sono un angelo e ancora no, non ti ho drogata. È il mio dono. Non so perché io ce l'abbia o come sia scientificamente possibile, è così e basta. E sarei felice di sfruttarlo per realizzare il tuo sogno.» ammise, con tono più flebile di parola in parola, avvicinandosi a lei ed accarezzandole il viso.

«Ti andrebbe di fare un giro per il mondo?»


End file.
